Naruto shippuden: final perfecto :P
by YunoGYL
Summary: una batalla...  -esto se acabó – susurro el Uchiha tirado en el suelo, cansado y  con algunas heridas muy graves en su cuerpo  -te dije que no llegaríamos a nada- comento el Uzumaki tirado junto a Sasuke..  una confesion... y un final perfecto


ya hacia tiempo que no escribia hehe la inspiracion me llego de repente i aproveche para crear este one shot de Sasuke y Naruto mi pareja favorita! espero les gusteee...

p.d hay lemon! :P

One-shot

SasuNaru Story :P

-esto se acabó – susurro el Uchiha tirado en el suelo, cansado y con algunas heridas muy graves en su cuerpo

-te dije que no llegaríamos a nada- comento el Uzumaki tirado junto a Sasuke, con la sangre cubriendo su cuerpo- sabía que ninguno de los dos ganaría

-hmph ya no importa

El rubio volteo a ver ligeramente a ver a su amigo. Parecía que al final no había cumplido su promesa de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Él se había esforzado mucho , había entrenado sin descansar por mucho tiempo , pero al final… ya nada importaba..

" ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué pienso eso? Esto no ha acabado, no podemos morir aquí"

Además todavía había algo que tenía que decirle a su azabache amigo, pero no sabía si se iba a atrever a decirle..

-Sasuke.. Regresemos a Konoha

-estás loco? Apenas y podemos levantarnos! Pensé que después de estos años se te había quitado lo dobe.. pero veo que sigues igual usoratonkashi

El portador del kyuubi rio ligeramente, la reacción de su amigo le causo un poco de gracia. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó aún más a él. Sasuke lo miro extrañado, ¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto? ¿ Acaso le quería decir algo en secreto? Pero si ese fuera el caso no habría necesidad de tanta cercanía porque… no había nadie más! Eran los únicos!

Naruto fue acercando su rostro lentamente al del azabache y atrapo sus labios en un beso. Un beso suave y lleno de amor…

-te amo.. – confeso el rubio un poco sonrojado y alejándose apenas unas centímetros de Sasuke

-no juegues con eso dobe.. – susurro apartando su mirada de el

- no es un juego teme – recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha. Su mano de dirigió hacia aquel pálido rostro y acarició su mejilla

-hmph yo siempre lo he hecho – susurró acariciando aquella rubia cabellera

-eh? ¿de que hablas?

-je! Si que eres un dobe. Yo siempre te he amado Naruto

-.. de alguna forma me alegra saber eso teme

-me hubiera gustado hacerse mío – dijo como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Naruto al escuchar aquello, los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Cómo decía eso así nomas? Ese no era un tema.. delicado.. se podría decir?..

-hubiera? Hablas como si nos fuéramos a morir

-eso es lo que pasara, nuestras heridas son muy graves. No resistiremos mucho tiempo más

-que pesimista eres baka – susurro

Los ojos de Sasuke lentamente se fueron cerrando. Mantenerse despierto era muy difícil. Parecía que su vida había llegado a su fin. Le hubiera gustado tanto tener una vida diferente.. rodeado de amor en vez de venganza, tener una familia unida en vez de la masacre que hubo y por su puesto tener a su rubio en vez de la soledad i de la tristeza.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la aldea de Konoha, traspasando las ventanas anunciando que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar.. Ocasionando que un azabache despertara debido a la luz que molestaba sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba atentamente a su alrededor- ¿konoha?

-si- contesto una voz muy conocida para el Uchiha- te dije que no moriríamos pero tú eres un teme pesimista que solo pensaba en morir..

Miró al chico que le había contestado, estaba vendado casi por completo y recostado en una cama que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¿Cómo? Si yo..

-Tsunade obachan, shizune y sakura-chan llegaron justo a tiempo y atendieron las heridas más graves

-oh ya veo

-tsunade obachan me dijo que te quitaría el título de ninja renegado y así podrías volver a Konoha

-no sé si debería estar aquí

-claro que si Sasuke, este es tu hogar, aquí perteneces

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-una semana..

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a la quinta hokage seguida por Shizune y kakashi-sensei

-veo que ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la godaime

-bien- respondió mirando a Tsunade

-que bien, en dos semanas podrás irte

- ¿a dónde? Tu dijiste que el teme podía..

-tranquilo Naruto, Tsunade-sama se refiere a que podrá ir a casa – aclaró Shizune antes de que Naruto comenzara a gritar

-oh hehehe

Tsunade y Shizune salieron de su habitación, dejando a kakashi adentro. Al decir verdad la quinta no confiaba mucho en el azabache ¿Cómo podría confiar en él si trato de matar a Naruto en más de una ocasión?

-me alegra que estés de vuelta Sasuke – dijo un peliblanco sentándose a su lado- espero que hayas tenido suficiente tiempo para..

-si – interrumpió- lo tuve

-nani? ¿de qué hablan? ¿tiempo para que?

-nada dobe, no lo entenderías

-claro que si! Pero como quieres que lo entienda si no dejaste que kakashi-sensei terminara de hablar?

-porque es algo obvio usoratonkashi

-teme! Claro que no lo es!

-dobe!

-baka!

-hehe ya extrañaba sus peleas – susurró Kakashi para sí mismo

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que la Godaime había dicho así que era tiempo de que Sasuke dejara el hospital. Se vistió con las ropas que Naruto le había traído de la casa Uchiha (ya que naruto hacia algunos días que ya no estaba en el hospital debido a que con el poder del kyuubi podía recuperarse más rápido). Era la ropa de Itachi. No podía creer que aún se conservara bien pero ya que la ropa que traía se había destrozado durante la pelea, no tuvo otra opción más que usar la de su hermano Itachi.

Itachi.. nunca debió matarlo. Ahora que sabía la verdad deseaba regresar el tiempo y no cometer los mismos errores. Pero era imposible. Así que ¿para qué seguir pensando en algo que ya no tiene remedio?

-nee Sasuke ¿en donde te quedaras? – preguntaba el Uzumaki siguiendo a su amigo a través de la aldea

-en mi casa

-pero tu casa ya esta vieja, ya no hay nada ahí

-la reconstruiré

-pero eso llevaría tiempo. No la vas a acabar para la noche sasuke-teme

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-nee ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Por lo menos hasta que acabes de arreglar tu casa..

-no lo se..

-onegai si? Te prometo que limpiare todos los días :D

-me estas rogando que me quede en tu casa? Después te podrías arrepentir

-andale si?

-.. de acuerdo, pero solo durante un tiempo

Naruto se puso completamente feliz al escuchar que él aceptó. Seria fabuloso estar con la persona que amas todos los días. Estar con Sasuke todos los días.. por fin su sueño se iba a hacer realidad..

Toda la gente de la aldea los observaba, más bien, miraban al Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha. En la mente de todos los aldeanos estaba una sola pregunta " ¿Qué hace aquí si se supone que es un ninja renegado?"

El azabache iba caminando muy tranquilo, ignorando a todas las miradas cuando de repente siente que una mano agarra la suya. Naruto lo estaba agarrando de la mano… no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces? – trató de liberarse del agarre

- ¿olvidas que somos novios?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-yo nunca acepte ser tu novio. Ahora suéltame dobe

-SASUKE UCHIHA – comenzó a gritar el kitsune llamando la atención de todos. Se hincó ante el azabache sin soltar su mano- YO NARUTO UZUMAKI TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON! Por favor acepta ser mi novio

-déjate de bromas dobe

El ojiazul lo miro fijamente. En esos ojos se veía un brillo especial, lleno de amor.. en ellos no había nada de broma. El Uzumaki iba en serio.

El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente, ese rubio hacia que se pusiera un poco nervioso. Se agacho quedando a la altura de naruto, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso.

-eso significa que si .. ¿cierto teme?

-si usoratonkashi

Casa de naruto….

-parece que no has limpiado en años dobe

-hehe no te quejes teme, acabo de limpiar esta mañana

-pues no parece- susurro para si mismo- te ayudo a limpiar

-tu? El orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha ayudando a una persona.. quién lo diría

-no es solo una persona.. es mi novio

El Uzumaki abrazó a su azabache, el en realidad había cambiado.. bueno solo un poco pero había cambiado. Estaba completamente seguro que Sasuke y el serian felices de ahora en adelante.

El Uchiha busco los labios del rubio y los atrapo en un beso. Un beso que al pasar el tiempo se hizo más demandante, mas apasionado. La lengua del azabache se escabullo a la boca del kitsune, explorando cada parte de ella.

Cuando comenzó a faltar el aire se alejó un poco para después dirigirse al cuello del rubio. Agarro el zipper de la chamarra y lo bajo, esta prenda estaba estorbando en su camino así que se deshizo de ella.

Comenzó depositando pequeños besos, mordiendo ligeramente aquella piel, lambiendo y succionando, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su camino. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada su mano viajo adentro de la camisa de su ahora novio, tocando el pecho, jugando con lo que se encontrara en su camino. Pellizcando levemente uno de los pezones haciendo que el ojiazul soltara pequeños gemidos.

-Sa..su..ke

Aquel zorrito no se quería quedar atrás y escabulló una de sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke, recorriéndola por completo. Cuando eso no le fue suficiente su mano fue bajando lentamente hasta toparse con las nalgas de su azabache y comenzó a apretarlas suavemente.

El Uchiha menor le sacó la camisa al rubio rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo lo condujo hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Ambos cayeron al colchón, el azabache arriba del Uzumaki, y éste desesperado por la ropa que estorbaba y no dejaba que disfrutara del cuerpo de su novio, le quito la camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho bien formado de Sasuke.

-te amo Naruto – le susurró al oído haciendo que el que se encontraba debajo se estremeciera un poco

El azabache recorrió con su lengua el pecho de Naruto, disfrutando de su sabor.. Fue bajando hasta toparse con el pantalón. Con su boca desabrocho el botón y bajo el zipper, y de un jalón, le bajo los pantalones, dejándolo en ropa interior. El azabache sonrió ya que su rubio había impedido que le quitara los bóxers. Volteo a mirarlo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y completamente rojo.

-tranquilo Naru – agarró su mano y le dio un pequeño beso.

Con ambas manos fue quitando lentamente la ropa interior, dejando a la vista un erecto miembro. Le dio una lambida causando que Naruto soltara un gemido.

-ahh..ahh

Agarró el miembro del kitsune y lambió la punta, se lo metio lentamente a la boca, lambiéndolo por completo en el trayecto. Lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez mientras el rubio trataba de callar sus gemidos tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

El ojiazul ya ni podía aguantar más, se sentía muy bien y se corrió dentro de la boca de su azabache, quien bebió aquella fragancia sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

El rubio llevo la mano del Uchiha a su boca, metiéndose tres dedos, lambiéndolos con lujuria. Terminado el trabajo, el azabache separo las piernas del rubio y llevo su mano a la entrada del mismo y metió uno de sus dedos. Esperó un rato y metió otro. Los movió un poco y metió e; tercero. Los comenzó a mover en forma circular. Al rubio le incomodaba un poco aquel movimiento pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Cuando el Uchiha considero que estaba listo sacó los tres dedos. Se quitó los pantalones como pudo, acomodo al rubio poniéndolo en cuatro patas y llevo su pene a la entrada de su amante, penetrándolo con delicadeza.

-ahh .. ahh

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso le estaba doliendo pero al pasar el tiempo ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer. El Uchiha comenzó con las embestidas. La entrada del kitsune era muy estrecha pero eso hacía que el azabache se excitara aún más.

-ahhh…ahhhh

Sasuke agarró el pene de Naruto y comenzó a masturbarlo am mismo tiempo que lo embestía.

-ahh..ahh

-di…mi no..mbre,..naruto…

-ahh,,,sasu..ke..

-o..otra..vez..ahh

-sa..ahh..su..ke

Con solo decir su nombre bastaba para que el Uchiha se excitara y las embestidas se hacían más fuertes

-me..voy..ahhh ..a ..ya…no..ahh

-agu..ahh..anta.. u..un po..coo…

-ahiii…ahhh.. ahh..da..me ..ahii..

El Uchiha había encontrado el punto más sensible del rubio. Y sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció a su novio. Llegaron a un punto de pasión y de excitación en donde ambos ya no podían más y se corrieron juntos. El azabache dentro del rubio y este en la mano de su amante,

Sasuke salió del ojiazul y se dejó caer a lado de el. Eso era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Se sentía en completo.. por fin había hecho suyo a naruto.. completamente suyo.. y de nadie más… Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de SU amante.

-te amo Naruto

-yo también te amo Sasuke… te amo demasiado..

El Uchiha sonrio y le dio un beso a la frente de su novio..

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño…..


End file.
